


Counter Part

by Agent_Smith



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gay, M/M, blowjob, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Smith/pseuds/Agent_Smith
Summary: Red medic gives our Blu boi a blowjob
Relationships: BLU Medic/RED Medic, Medicest
Kudos: 32





	Counter Part

On the battlefield you had almost no time to think, it was mostly a memory game of knowing and understanding your teammates. Knowing the plans beforehand, when executed out good, made it much easier. 

They were winning for the first time in a week, it got to their heads as they began to show off and let the medic stay behind. He grunted to himself getting irritated that they were not thinking anymore. He was about to tell heavy that he should watch out and stop using his big ego because the sniper could still be lurking but it was too late. 

The heavy screamed when the bullet hit through his skull...the heavy got killed by the sniper again. “Ztupid heavy, should have known better… I even warned you, many times before zis ” He grumbled under his breath. The blood dripped off his chin, he slowly used his fingers to attempt to remove it but only smeared it out over his chin further and his blue gloves now tainted with blood.

The soldier and scout always ran too fast. He couldn’t switch to quickfix because it was being repaired. He should have cared but with how they are reacting now, they don’t deserve him helping them out. Maybe he can regroup and fully load his uber this time, he slowly walked towards the spawn grunting.  
Until he heard muffled screaming. He grabbed his bonesaw from his hips and slowly paced towards the sound. When he turned around the corner he saw the red medic sawing through the engineer's body, Rmedic hunching over his body, slowly roaming his free hand in the flesh.

“ Ssstt mein kleine freund, it will be over soon! Hahahaha! “ he hushed the engineer with his hand and sewed his head off. Grunting when he heard the bonesaw going through the engineer's neck. The muffled screaming of the man under him died fast and he got sent back to respawn. 

He saw the Rmedic bucking his hips a couple times on the flesh until it disappeared. With a sigh he stood up and moved his fingers to his mouth. Sucking on his own fingers removing the blood of his enemy he inhaled sharply. “Sehr gut ah~” Bmedic look at the movements of the medic in front of him when he saw him fondling around with his pants he squinted. His fingers still in his mouth and the other hand doing whatever what was going on with his pants.

He heard him moaning? He sharply inhaled and walked closer to the medic, maybe he can get another kill before the match is done. When he was ready to strike the Rmedic moaned too loud and grunted bucking his hips into his own hand. Bmedic gasped “ mein gott are you jacking off? '' This shocked the red medic as he tried to turn around but the blu was too fast with pushing him into the wall. '' Dirty schweinhund how dare you to disgrace us like zhis! “ he hissed into the red's ear.  
Pushing Rmedic back further he put his own body against him, inhaling the scent of the Rmedic and breathing down on his neck. “ I suppose I need to teach you a lesson, Herr Doctor,” he inhaled deeper and bit down into his neck, Rmedic moaned and bucked his hips backwards “j-ja bitte”. 

He grabbed his hips and pushed him harder into himself holding him still, nipping at his ear Bmedic could hear that he was not the only one aroused by this. “ Actually me fucking you now would be more of a reward isnt it?”

He kneed the medic to the ground on his knees “ turn.” he demanded and the Rmedic obeyed. Looking down at his counterpart made him smile, moving his hand on his head towards his chin. Rmedic whined from not being touched down there.  
He gripped his jaw violently and forced Rmedic to look at him “ tsk tsk, mein schatz why don’t you help yourself and touch me instead?.”  
He moved his hand back on his head and gripped his hair. Rmedic’s hands slowly roamed around his hips, his pelvis and softly squeezing his now growing groin.

He closed his eyes in bliss, heard the zipper going down and felt the soft touches becoming more eager. The breath of the Red was a nice touch, feeling the tongue going over his underwear making the spot wet. 

Rmedic cupped his slowly growing member in his mouth and sucked on it, bucking his hips softly he encouraged his counterpart to go further. Feeling those hands getting into his underwear made him moan softly, bucking his hips into the touch.  
His cock got freed and lined up with the Rmedic’s mouth, Bmedic smirked “öffnen” he commanded, Rmedic obeyed happily and shoved it in his mouth. 

This made Bmedic groan and grip the hair tighter, he forced the other medic to stay there. He moved slowly, pushed it even further till the nose was in his pubs. He stayed like this for a couple seconds before moving back, he felt the tongue under his shaft making its way left and right. The hands on his hips gripped him harder as an invitation to move faster, he looked down and grinned. ‘’ Eager? Are we hmm..’’

He forced Rmedics head backwards and began a steady pace and moaned.  
Rmedic gripped his hips to keep himself steady until he got used to the trusting, slowly using circle motions to encourage his counterpart.  
Growling in his own throat when he felt the teeth of the medic on his shaft, he tugged on the medics hair for a warning but this made him look up. He saw tears coming into the corners of his eyes. 

He chuckled and kept going “ ah~ schatz you are doing wunderbar!” He felt the knot growing in his stomach and moaned more, hot sweat dripped off onto the Rmedics head. Rmedic was drooling the saliva of the medic only made it easier for him to trust deep into him, a couple more trusts and he grabbed the head and forced it into his pubs again.

He came hard filling the medics mouth with his white sperm. He let go and took a step backwards looking at how the medic was coughing and gathering himself up. He kissed the Rmedic and licked away his own sperm, his hands touched the medics pelvis but he was too late. This excitement already made his counterpart cum also. He smirked and kissed him again deepening the kiss. “ Next time you are horny come to me, herr doctor, or wait till the match is over.” 

“Where iz the fun in that, next time don’t grip my hair so hard.” he chuckled the Rmedic stood up and pulled the Bmedic against him and kissed his cheek “ Till next time mein dove.” Bmedic smiled at that and whispered “ sorry “ and kissed him again. 

The announcer interrupted their session with “ BLUE WINS. “ Rmedic chuckled “ I guess I am again at your mercy.”

“ You are always at my mercy schatz and that is what I love about you, so fierce but yet so gentle.’’ he grabbed his butt and squeezed it.  
Both smirking at each other ready to start again they heard a ruffle noise from behind them, both heavy’s with mouths open looking at them.

‘’Doktor!?’’


End file.
